Chemistry
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: How the sexual chemistry between The Shield started.


Chemistry

The three men had sexual chemistry. There was no denying this. They were placed together by management to be a destructive force in the WWE. They had to be seen as a unit at all times, on and off the stage. This peculiar arrangement, one can say lead to the evolution of many things.

None of the three men could ever accurately pinpoint when they realized that the bond that they shared went deeper than friendship but things have a funny way of bubbling to the surface causing cracks. Through these cracks, steam escapes. Not all at once mind you. Far more is bubbling beneath the surface of the leisurely friendship but for all three men's sanity they only break the fragile illusion once in a while when the tension gets unbearable. Or so they tell themselves.

Roman Reigns remembers when he was told that he would be joining the unit that was soon to be debuted on the main roster. He was quite excited. It sounded as if management had long term plans for all of them. In this business of whims and temper tantrums, when most of the roster did not know who they were feuding or why until the very night of the show, this made Reigns feel very confident in his future indeed. He would be joining Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, men who he had become quite good friends with from FCW, the WWE developmental and training ground. Both of them had years more experience than him in the sport of pro wrestling. Without provocation they had taken him under their wing and helped him hone is skills and improve his moveset. He had only started training for the sports two years ago. Two measly years. There were guys who were on the NXT roster who had been training for ten and hadn't been called up yet to the main roster but he was. Many had termed him the weak link. The product of nepotism. His father, a WWE Hall of Famer, his cousin who was considered by many to be one of the greatest of all times, The Rock. The bitter ones called him a coat tail rider. But he would prove them wrong. Every day he would train for hours to improve and get better to put on the greatest show possible for when he would step into the squared circle and the hot bright lights shone upon him.

Almost every day, either Seth or Dean would be on top of him. His face pressed into the hard canvas. Their chest sticking to his back because of their sweat mixing. Roman's long black hair damp and clinging to his face, neck and back causing even more discomfort. His left arm wrenched in an unnatural position behind his back. His left leg locked off by a very resistant muscular arm causing his heel to dig into his ass. Seth's raspy voice telling him not to tap. To use his core strength to drag himself to the bottom rope. Sell the move Roman, Seth would yell. It wasn't hard to scream as if you were in pain when it honestly felt as if your flesh and bone were being crushed between a metal vice grip. Roman would proceed to drag on his belly, the unforgiving canvas scraping his tender flesh as he did so to the edge of the ring. He carried Seth on his back along with the excurciating pain in his shoulder to the bottom rope. His fingers clasping firmly on the smooth polyester rope, counting the seconds until Seth released him. As soon as he felt the blood flow return to normal in his arm, he had to do it all over again and again. When they were finished Seth's fingers would linger on the middle of his back for a bit. Sometimes they would travel a little way up his spine, and sometimes they would travel a little way down his spine. Reigns would lay on the ground catching his breath. Not particularly caring what Seth was doing to him. But after a while he did notice Seth's odd behaviour but he said nothing. Besides, it wasn't as if he disliked it.

Dean Ambrose was always a bit eccentric to say the least. He really wasn't the erratic character that he portrayed on television. Actually he was quite laidback with a cool, all knowing demeanor. Little ever seemed to rattle him. He was quite funny, although sometimes he made references to things that no one ever got or knew what he was talking about. But Dean would simply shrug his shoulders and dismiss it without a second thought. He was used to people not getting him.

When Roman first heard about Dean's life story, he had nothing but respect and admiration for how far he had come and how he was still a decent human being despite all of the shit that had happened to him through out his childhood and into his teenage years. But then after a while he did have to admit to himself that his admiration for Ambrose was more than just platonic.

Sometimes his thoughts would be dispersed by a shake of the messy auburn mop on top of Ambrose's head. At times, it would be the way Dean's light blue eyes would look at him while they were having a conversation. They were on him but searching for something. What that something was, or if he ever found it Roman never knew. However, the turning point came, one night when he and Ambrose were alone in the shower after a match in the arena where Monday Night Raw was taking place. Dean's back was to him and he watched Dean's hands moving all over his body soaping up his skin. The water from the shower sent many rivers down Dean's back and Roman watched as the water ran down the taut skin, admiring the lines and muscles of Dean's body as it went. The water skimming over Dean's firm, pert ass and Roman quite forgot to tend to his own body as he stood beneath the shower, entranced by the sight before him. His eyes made their way back up Dean's body only to meet blue ones staring back at him. Genuinely startled, Roman nearly jumped in the shower. Dean's eyes were locked on to him as if he was waiting for Roman to realise that he was on to him. Ambrose's face was expressionless and hard as he looked at him. Reigns wondered if Dean was legitimately pissed at him. A few more tense seconds passed and then Dean turned back around to his shower, saying nothing. Roman felt a flush taking over his cheeks as he picked up his soap and continued his shower.

Seth was always the touchy one. On stage he would always casually throw an arm around either Roman's or Dean's necks as they cut a promo or posed after a match. Or he would grab Dean or Roman tightly around the shoulders to tell them something in their ears. It was those seemingly innocent moves that drove Roman crazy.

Roman recalled when it all came to a head and he could no longer deny what was going on. It was a couple months before they were set to debut on Survivor Series and the three men had been training at the gym that day. It had been a hard session but Roman had finally manage to nail some techniques that Seth had been showing him. In the locker room as he was taking off his shirt and was preparing to go into the shower he felt the familiarity of Seth's arm around his neck.

" You did good today Rome," Seth's other hand tapped him approvingly on the shoulder.

Before Reigns could respond, the younger man kissed him lightly on the cheek, nothing more than a peck really and then left and went to his own locker.

In sports, kisses like that were common between teammates but what left Roman stunned was where Seth had kissed him. To say that it was fully on his cheek would be inaccurate. To say it was at the corner where his lips met his face would more accurate. If he had turn his head a millimeter, Seth's lips would have been on his. His first thought was why didn't he? Roman tried to shake the thought from his head. Seth was his friend. He probably wasn't paying that close attention to where he had kissed him in the first place. In the shower, Reigns tried to put the idea of kissing Seth out of his mind but he was quite unsuccessful. He couldn't rationalize with himself why he was having these thoughts.

That night in the hotel room, Roman and Seth prepared for bed while Dean was downstairs at the hotel bar. Both men were just wearing boxers to sleep in for the night. Roman was sitting on the edge of his bed and had just placed his phone on the nightstand when Seth came over to him. Rollins sat on the bed and ran his hand over the tattoo on Roman's right shoulder. His fingertips light as a feather as they teased over the intricate design of his heritage.

" You should really get this finished." Seth remarked. His brown eyes stared at Reigns as if he was expecting a response.

But Reigns was caught up in the sensation of Seth's fingers on his skin, leaving his nerves on fire where ever his fingers went and he was also acutely aware that Seth had moved closer to him on the bed, their legs were now touching each other.

" Yeah I plan to."

Reigns had only spoken but his breathing was shallow and his words carried no weight. He was engrossed by the fact Seth had slipped his arm around his waist. His fingers were pressing into his skin, holding him in place.

His heart was racing. He could feel the beats trying to break through his chest cavity as Seth brought his face closer to his.

Rollins had a slight smirk on his face as he observed the blind being lifted from Roman's eyes of what was happening between them.

His face was several inches away from Reigns when he asked his next question.

" Have you ever kissed a man before?" Seth had to stifle a smile as Roman's eyes opened wide at the question.

He knew exactly what the older man was thinking. He had a fiancee, Seth had a girlfriend. That wasn't the type of question that men like them asked. He knew that Roman was questioning his sexuality at that point because he hadn't immediately recoiled and push Seth away.

Roman shook his head. " No." His voice hoarse, barely above a whisper.

" Do you want to kiss me?"

Seth watched as Roman's eyes darted to his lips and then back to his face. His uncertainty of the situation was obvious. Seth could tell that Roman's body wanted to tell him yes but the rational part of his brain was trying to justify why.

With his free hand, he gently pushed against Roman's broad chest , so that he laid on his back, bringing his legs up on the bed. His head resting against the pillows. Seth moved to sit next to Roman's torso on the bed, placing one arm around his waist again. This time, his thumb softly stroke the soft skin beneath it. He brought his face close to Roman's again, this time their noses were inches apart.

" Do you want to kiss me?" Seth asked again. His raspy voice soft as he watched his friend trying not to become undone by the situation.

Roman's eyes were now fixed on Seth's lips and he could hear how shallow his breathing had become. He wanted this. Seth knew it but he had to admit it first.

Seth brough his lips even closer to Roman's. He took in the full softness of them, wondering if they would feel as nice against his as they looked.

" You have to say it." The breath from Seth's lips as he spoke brushed over Roman's mouth, tickling him lightly.

He watched Roman close his eyes and them open them again fixing them on Seth. They were full of determination now.

The seal of his full lips parted slightly. " Yes."

His response was so quiet that one had to be as close as Seth was to hear him but Seth did.

Seth pressed his lips against Roman's, allowing him a few seconds to get his mind to accept what was going on. Seth then gave him a small peck. He was taking his time, trying not to scare him off. He gave him another one and then he felt Roman giving him a small kiss back. Seth then kissed Roman's top lip, gently pulling it between his two lips and then releasing it. He did the same to his bottom lip. His lips did feel as nice against his as they looked.

He pulled back slightly to observe Roman's expression. He could see the wonderment in his eyes but he could also see the deeper signs of lust coming through. Seth felt Roman's hand grasping the back of his head and pulling him back down to his lips. This time Roman kissed him. Moving his lips over Seth's. Softly sucking Seth's lips between his own. Their lips moved in tandem with each other for a couple of minutes just getting used to each other. Roman was fully hard as Seth's chest pressed against his and their lips continued to caress each other.

Just when Roman was ready to slip his tongue between Seth's lips, the younger man pulled away. He had a playful smile on his face as he gave Roman a final quick kiss on the lips.

" I think that's enough for tonight." As Seth sat up, he saw the disappointment on Roman's face as he released the hold he had on the back of Seth's head.

Not that Seth didn't want more or he didn't find that it took all of his willpower not to kiss Roman as deeply as he wanted. But he knew that too much, too soon had a greater possibility of sending him running for the hills if he wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation.

Seth went over to his bed and looked at Roman whose eyes remained fixed on the ceiling. He knew that his handsome friend was replaying the kiss over in his mind again and again. He had done the same thing, the first time he had kissed Dean Ambrose.

* * *

It was back at FCW. Everyone always said that he and Dean had great in ring chemistry. They were partially right. The matches they had were always good and intense. But the way Dean grabbed him when he was putting him in a hold or the way he touched Dean when he was doing the same was different than anything he had ever experienced. The moves looked the same to the naked eye but the feelings behind them were not. There was something about touching him after Dean would cut a brutal promo on him that sent a an electric shock through his fingertips. The way how Dean's blue eyes would taunt him before he pounced on him.

After this particular match however, it became over bearing. The match had everyone at ringside on their feet, hollering and cheering for both of them. Their moves were crisp and animated sucking in everyone that was watching them especially the commentators. Their eyes never faltered from each other during the match. When Dean pinned him finally on his back, hooking his leg, he looked down at Seth and grinned. He then made the fatal error of quickly licking his lips as he returned Dean's gaze. He saw something switch on in Ambrose and knew that he accepted the signal that he had subconsciously sent.

As they made their way back to the locker room after the match he could feel Ambrose's eyes boring through his skin. Seth even slowed down a bit hoping that Dean would touch the skin on his back lightly, confirming that this attraction wasn't just a one way street. But Dean didn't so much as brush against him much to Seth's disappointment.

When they walked into the room, two guys were changing on one side of the lockers that ran down the middle of the room. His and Dean's lockers were on the other side. Seth walked swiftly to his locker and pulled open the door taking out a large white towel. His erection was pressing against the snug material of his yellow trunks and he didn't want any of his collegues to notice. He sat on the bench in front of the locker with the towel on his lap. He looked over at Dean who was leaning forward against his locker with his head resting on his left forearm. Seth noticed that Dean's right hand brushed against the crotch of his black trunks and he looked and saw a noticeable bulge straining against the spandex. From the outline it made, Seth could surmize that Dean had a thick cock. His mouth instantly ran dry at the thought. Just thinking about Dean's cock was turning him on. He could feel the heat spreading through his loins. What the fuck was wrong with him? He had a great girl at home but fuck, his body was getting hot as hell thinking about Dean.

Ambrose's right hand lightly palmed the outline of his cock in the black trunks. Suddenly he turned his head to left and was looking directly at Seth. Rollins held his gaze steady and returned it. Then, from what Seth could tell, Dean gave a squeeze to the head of his hard cock as his eyes didn't break focus from Seth. The message was clear. Dean wanted him.

Dean squeezed it again and Seth wondered if Dean would let him touch it. He wanted to feel that sinful flesh in the palm of his hand.

Seth removed the towel that was covering him and placed it next to him on the bench. Ambrose's eyes immediately went to his crotch and opened wide when he saw Seth's noticeable erection. Seth got up and walked over to lean against the locker that was next to Dean. He dropped the arm that he was resting his head against and locked his eyes onto Seth's. The air between them was thick. He could see the rise and fall of Dean's chest as he inhaled and exhaled. Neither of them made a move. Both of them were waiting until the other two guys left. After several tense minutes, they heard the guys gathering their stuff and walking to the door. A click. They were alone. Before Seth could react, Dean was on top of him, his lips mashed against his pushing his tongue into Seth's willing mouth. There was nothing elegant or romantic about that first kiss. It hot, messy and even a bit sloppy as all of the built up passion and frustration released itself through eager lips and probing tongues. Their faces changed angles and directions quickly trying to take in all that they can of each other's mouths. It was a hot, wet, glorious mess.

Their hips were flush against each other as they sucked each other's breath into their mouths. Dean's hands had found Seth's and he entwined his fingers with the partial blonde. He pressed their hands up against the locker on either side of Seth's head. Finally, their kisses were slowing down to a more moderate tempo. Their tongues stroking against each other as they locked and unlocked lips leisurely. Dean grinded his hips against Seth's enjoying the awareness of Seth's hard dick pressing against his. Then Seth started to grind his hips against Dean's as well. Dean untangled his fingers from Seth's and placed his hands on the small of Seth's back right above the edge of his trunks. Holding Seth firmly against him he started to thrust his hips slowly against his as they continued kissing. He heard Seth moan against his lips and then he started to thrust against Dean. Quickly their bodies came into rhythm and their hips were moving together. Dean started to kiss down Seth's neck, sucking in the tender skin between his moist lips. His breath warm against Seth's flesh, sending a shudder through the younger man. Every cell in his body was on fire and as Dean licked against his pulse he moaned loudly into his tormentor's ear.

" Fuck." Dean's breath was hot against Seth's sensitive skin as he spoke. Their hips were still thrusting against each other. " I want you so bad."

Dean held up his head and looked at Seth, his blue eyes were hazy. Barely able to focus on Seth.

" What the fuck are you doing to me?" Dean kissed Seth passionately on the lips not waiting for an answer. Not that Seth had one to give him.

Dean moved his hands down over Seth's ass, slipping his hands underneath the trunks through the leg opening on either side. His fingers clenching Seth's firm, round cheeks, giving them a good squeeze.

Ambrose stopped thrusting against Seth and continued to squeeze his ass underneath his trunks. Seth was moaning softly against his lips.

He pulled his face a couple inches away from Seth's. " I want to fuck you." His eyes focused on Seth's bruised red lips as he spoke. Those words vibrated straight down to Seth's core turning him on even more than he thought was possible at this point.

" I've never wanted to fuck a man before but shit, I want to do you." Dean softly kissed Seth's nubile lips. His mouth was like honey to Dean.

" Do you want to fuck me?" Dean already knew the answer to this question but for his own sake, he needed to have Seth confirm it.

Seth locked his arms around Dean's neck and nodded his head. " Yeah." He closed off the small distance between them and kissed Dean who immediately reciprocated.

They sealed the deal later that night at Dean's apartment. Both of them sticky with a mixture of their cum and sweat after they had finished. They lay next to each other breathing hard. Dean ran his fingers through Seth's hair as he laid next to him on the pillow.

" I like your hair." Seth looked at him when he said that. His eyes were soft, even a bit uncertain as he looked at him.

He wasn't in bed with Dean the character, he was in bed with Jon the person.

" Thanks." He smiled at him and then kissed him briefly on the lips.

* * *

Roman had always suspected that Seth and Dean had more than just a close friendship. It became even more obvious when they had formed The Shield. In the back of his mind, he suspected that they were somewhat intimate but he didn't know how far it went. Besides, it was none of his business anyway.

It was the night after they had debuted at Survivor Series and they were in the hotel room. Dean and Seth were in the bedroom and Roman was in the living area watching tv. After the television show had finished Roman turned off the tv, deciding to call it a night. He stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the bedroom. Seth and Dean were standing between the two beds with embracing each other, locked in a slow deep kiss. Roman watched as their lips moved confidently against each other. He felt this unpleasant vibe as he watched them. At first he didn't understand it, then it hit him. He was jealous. It had been months since Seth had first kissed him and some nights he yearned for it so badly that he wanted to walk over to Seth and kiss him without permission, just taking it from him. Truth was, he was just too scared to do it.

When they had finished kissing, Seth turned and looked at him giving him a knowing smile. They had known that Roman would walk in and catch them in the act. He guessed that they were no longer hiding it from him anymore. He noticed Dean's eyes were focused on him as he gave Seth a kiss on the cheek. Was Dean actually interested in him? Or was he remembering the time that he caught Roman staring at his naked body in the shower. With Dean Ambrose, one was never certain what exactly was going through that perplexing mind of his.

The next morning Roman was fresh out of the shower and was justing in a pair of gym shorts packing his suitcase. He felt a head resting on his shoulders and a pair of very strong arms encircling his waist. He knew it was Dean. Ambrose always liked resting against him for some reason that he had yet to explain. No one would think that Jon was a cuddler. It didn't fit with the character that he portrayed all through his wrestling years.

Besides, since the shower incident Roman had learned to be more discreet when he was checking out Dean's body. He really was a skilfully put together masterpiece. He had the build that every man wanted and the fangirls went crazy over his unconventially handsome face. More importantly, Dean possessed this raw, magnetic sex appeal that drove both sexes crazy. But the man himself, had no understanding of what the big deal was.

Dean's hand moved over Roman's taut abs and up his sternum and then his fingers splayed over his pecs, tweaking his nipples between his nimble fingers. Roman inhaled sharply. Dean had never touched him so intimately before and his skin was tingling from wherever his fingers touched him. Roman turned slightly and used his arm to draw Dean infront of him. They were the same height. Fuck asking for permission. Roman went for it and kissed Dean on the lips. Dean's lips were surprisingly smooth against his as he kneaded them between his own. Dean grasped Roman's face holding it steady, he started to take over the pace of the kiss. Moving his lips harder against Roman's. He didn't let Roman know, but he had wanted the rookie for quite a while. He was quite handsome but Dean loved looking at his lips. There was something about those wide, soft, full looking lips that begged to be kissed. He was the only guy since Seth that he such a primal desire for. Although he never expected Roman would relent and kiss him first.

Roman parted his lips as Dean's tongue seeked entrance into his mouth. His tongue was smooth like velvet as it slid against his own. The wetness and warmth of the kiss was all so new yet familiar to him. The whole taboo around two men kissing seemed so silly to him now as he angled his head so that Dean's tongue could reach deeper in his mouth.

Dean's palm slid down the front of Roman's pants brushing against his stiff staff. Roman broke the kiss and looked at Dean. A man had never touched him so intimately before. Dean seemed to have understood this and kissed him gently on the lips.

Ambrose kept his palm pressed against Roman's cock. " Do you want me to touch you?"

Roman nodded.

Dean proceeded to stroke and squeeze the cock through the pants. Roman made deep groans in his throat. He thrusted his hips into Dean's palms. He wanted to Dean to touch him as well as he could.

Ambrose placed small kisses along Roman's neck and collarbone. " Can I touch your cock?"

Roman moaned as Dean squeezed the head of his solid member. Dean took that as a 'yes'.

He pushed Roman's gym shorts down and Roman's dick was thick and long as it sprung out from its confinement. Dean wrapped his fingers around the shaft and started to stoke Roman from the base up to the to the tip, spreading the precum with his fingertips.

Roman released tiny whines in his throat as Dean continued to work him. His fingers were truly blissful as he felt the muscles in his body starting to relax.

Dean brushed his lips against Roman's cheek. " I'm going to taste you."

He sat down at the edge of the bed and Dean went down on his knees. He took the head into his warm, moist mouth and sucked eagerly on it . Roman tasted a bit salty but pleasant against his tongue and the larger man crumpled the bedsheets beneath his palms as his body pulsed with waves of pleasure from Dean's ministrations. Roman started to rock his hips into Dean's mouth, he wanted the man to take all of him. To drain him until he had nothing left to give. Dean's mouth and tongue were quite skilled and after several minutes Roman felt his dick throbbing, his balls tightening and a loud moan escaping his lips as he spurted his thick cum into Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed every bit of him down and licked the head clean. Fuck. Roman no longer cared. He pulled Dean up and on top of him, kissing him needily. He tasted his cum on Dean's tongue and he didn't care. When they were together they were Dean, Seth and Roman. What they did was between them. At home they were Jon, Colby and Joe who went about their regular lives. What they did in The Shield, remained in The Shield.

* * *

A/N: I was trying something a little different to what I'm used to doing. There's no denying that The Shield has a certain chemistry that most persons have picked up on, so I wondered where it had all started. Hope you guys liked the fic. Feel free to leave a review to share your thoughts.


End file.
